


Crash! Bang! WHAM!

by RumblingJazz (neoculture_dorkology)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: But no, In Peace, Inspired by a chat, M/M, Not... the dirty kind of banging, Sunstreaker Just Wants To Paint, There is Banging Going On, There is Music everywhere, musical AU, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/RumblingJazz
Summary: "...they're hitting each other with the black sheet holders."





	Crash! Bang! WHAM!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurboFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboFerret/gifts), [Fan_For_Now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_For_Now/gifts).



_Crash!_

_Bang!_

**_WHAM!_ **

The painter who had come all the way from Kaon to paint Bluestreak lowered his brush and glanced in the direction of the commotion. "What are they doing?" 

The young Praxian frowned. "If they're doing what I think they are, and I think they are, they're hitting each other with the black sheet holders. They've done it before, in the past. I don't think they get along, but you never know. Oh! Have I moved too much? What position was I in?" he asked, attempting to position himself as he had been. 

Sunstreaker exhaled, glancing back at the canvas. He'd already painted Bluestreak's body, so all he needed to do was finish his face and paint a suitable background. "Sheet holders?" 

"Yeah! Those tall black things you put sheets of music in. I can't remember what they're called! I call them sheet holders." 

"Do you mean... music stands?" the painter inquired. 

"Yeah, that's it!" Bluestreak beamed. "Wait, how do you know that?" 

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Could you smile, please? No, not that wide. A little smaller. There we go." 

He raised his brush again, attempting to ignore the commotion in the other room. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, FleetingFan77 and TurboFerret caused this.


End file.
